marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-90214)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-90214 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = White streaks in the front area of her hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Grifter | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fred Van Lente; Dennis Calero | First = X Men Noir #2 | Death = X Men Noir #4 | HistoryText = Jean Grey was a reputable grifter and was known to be very manipulative over men, having a reputation for "controlling" their minds. She was a patient of Charles Xavier, who took a keen analytical interest over her as she could be the true sociopath that Xavier had envisioned in his studies. Because of her manipulations, Grey shared the same traits of her fellow patient Anna-Marie Rankin. She was also the love interest of both her fellow patients Scott Summers and Warren Worthington III, whom the latter eventually learned from Grey about her sociopathy which this revelation led to his death. Tired of becoming studied by Xavier or exploited by Eric Magnus of the Brotherhood, Grey left the X Men and killed Rankin to assume her identity, taking Rankin's family inheritance to be free. She then faked her death by having Rankin's body disguised as herself by mutilating her body and face (to make it appear that her murder was committed by her other lover Captain Logan), dying her hair red, and dumped her corpse north of Welfare Island. Posing as Marie Rankin, Jean was still sought out by the Brotherhood on behalf of Sebastian Shaw so that they may use her, and her victim's ability for mimicry, against mobster Angelo "Unus" Unuscione in their quest to take complete control of New York City's underworld. Grey tried to escape by disguising herself as a cousin of Warren Worthington III. However, she was founded by Officers Fred Dukes and Mortimer Toynbee before being rescued by Thomas Halloway, the Angel who was investigating the death of "Jean Grey". She was then relocated to a safe house previously belonging to the former residence of Sean Cassidy and began a relationship with Halloway. Following the near botched debacle to procuring Unus by the X Men, Jean was founded by Magnus and his Brotherhood and forced her to finding the location of the Angel's hideout, leading to Welfare Pen. A firefight erupted between the Brotherhood and the X Men which saw the deaths of Fred Dukes, Mortimer Toynbee, Robert "Iceman" Drake, and Unus himself; Jean ran to the roof of the prison while being chased by Magnus where she surprised him and brutally beat him to death with a wooden board. She was then found in the act by the Angel which she confessed that she was defending herself. But Angel revealed to her that he knew Jean's identity and Rankin's murder due to his intuitive investigation. Jean then hold Angel at gunpoint and told him the truth, stating that the only way to stop her is to kill her which she believed Thomas doesn't have it in him to kill. However, Thomas revealed that he is actually Robert Halloway, Thomas' twin brother who has no problem taking lives, and began strangling Jean. In the struggle, Jean fired her gun at Robert in which they both fall off from the roof and fell to their death. | Powers = | Abilities = Extremely manipulative and resourceful. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Grey Family